


Better Than Pride

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, Cheesy, Cute, Desi, Desi Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Pride Parades, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Watch Harry and Draco witness a magic like no other. Be a part of a celebration of love!





	Better Than Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - August 2019
> 
> Prompt: Serious  
Word Count: 377 (wordcounter.net)
> 
> Storytime - I took one look at the word count and my brain stopped reading beyond that. I saw 377 and couldn't stop thinking about Section 377. That is all I could think of - perfect opportunity to honour the cancelling of homosexuality from the section that governs sexual acts against nature. 
> 
> It has been a win. A battle won out of the many that we're still fighting. September 6, 2018, has been historic and will continue to be. This is my small tribute to it. 
> 
> Funny point - I wrote this with "377" as the prompt in mind, fully forgetting that the actual prompt was "Serious" but fortunately, it all worked out in the end. 
> 
> Much, much love to Marike who forced me to not delete the drabble after I was so unsure of it. And for everything else. Like, literally, you know what I'm talking about ❤

“Harry, love,” Draco called out, uncertainty evident in his voice. 

“Yes, Draco?” 

“Is there supposed to be an occasion today?”

Frowning, Harry went to Draco, where he was staring out of the balcony. Sure enough, there was a huge gathering outside, almost like a procession. It certainly wasn't a festival; the place was known for its joyous fanfare and unapologetic colours. 

"Not that I know of," Harry answered after a moment. He'd been racking his brain for any tidbit of information about important events he may have missed from the pamphlets. Nothing came to mind. 

Even the procession seemed strange; not a timbre of noise, no sign of any colours, almost as if it was in mourning. Only black and white visible in the march that was slowly growing. And yet, the expressions on the hundreds of faces were not angry or hurt. Rather, their movements were contained. Nervousness and hope visible alike in their eyes. 

One would believe they were preparing for something: celebration or battle, still to be decided. 

Draco checked the floating calendar on the wall again, it showed September 6, 2018, without any pomp.

A few moments later, they witnessed magic. Not the kind that involved spells and wands. This was magic brought alive by distinct colours. And love.

Their eyes widened as they took in the blooming of seven colours everywhere. Their ears still adjusting to the burst of sounds, music and cheers. It was as if every fragment of being had come to life; moving, swaying, dancing. The crowd was roaring now. There were some spots where people had fallen to their knees, breaking down right where they'd been standing. 

Harry and Draco took a few moments to catch up. These weren't normal colours. This wasn't a normal celebration. It was so obvious in retrospect. 

Posters with "Love", "Not Illegal" and similar proclamations were being thrust into the air furiously. The words Section 377 struck out.

As Harry clutched Draco's hand and rushed out of the hotel, Draco charmed their clothes and hair suitably. 

"Harry, I don't think this is Pride though, is it?"

"Don't think so."

As they reached the crowd, further conversation became difficult. Though they soon realized, it was better than Pride. They were celebrating a battle won.


End file.
